Light Green Love
by RyokoHokage
Summary: A story of how two green haired replicas ran into love. Ion often wandered the halls of the Order when he had any amount of free time. One day he ran into Sync, literally. Sometimes love just hits you, or in this case RUNS into you.


~Chapter One~

Ion was walking down the hallway. He sighed to himself as he walked, being his usual self as he was told to be was rather downing. He wanted just a moment to be normal, whatever that was. Ion stared at the floor as he walked instead of paying attention to where he was going. The floors in the Order all looked the same and so he was finding himself staring at them, trying to find some noticeable difference in the stone as he walked. That is when he felt himself walk into something, a warm type of something. Ion looked up to see what it was.

"Idiot! OH…It's YOU….", said the unpleased voice of a male dressed in black that Ion recognized as Sync.

"…. I-I'm sorry…", Ion said shyly as he had never actually talked to Sync before, only having heard his voice as he passed others speaking to him.

"TCH. Well don't just stand there blocking the way, you idiot. MOVE.", Sync said in an annoyed tone.

Sync glared at Ion through the pointy mask he was wearing. Ion could not tell that of course, but he felt it. Sync hated this Ion replica for having been chosen. Sync had been a failure, and yet this idiot had been close enough. Sync rolled his eyes at that as Ion finally moved aside. Sync tilted his head as he walked by as if he was somehow better than Ion. Ion stood there blinking in bewilderment as he was left alone in the corridor. Ion wondered what that warm feeling was. He did not realize his cheeks were pink.

* * *

It had been nearly twenty-four hours since Ion had accidentally literally run into Sync. Ion was once again allowed an hours worth of free time, enough to do his usual hobby of wandering the Order in search of differences in the stone floor. Ion just happen to pay enough attention this time as to where he was inside the Order and came to the realization that he was near the spot where he had met Sync. Ion smiled alittle, though he did not realize it, and began to walk alittle faster. Now jogging slowly, Ion turned the corner and once again he ran into something warm.

"GAH! YOU? Don't you EVER watch where you're going!? You're so stupid!", shouted the voice that Ion knew belong to Sync.

Ion looked up and saw that frown that lay just underneath the covering of the pointed mask. Ion smiled and looked like he wanted to giggle.

"Oh… I'm sorry, Sync.", Ion said with a light tone.

"… What are you so smiley about?", Sync asked after a moment of deciding whether or not he dared to ask, it was super annoying that this approved replica was having such a happy time.

"Ah… I was smiling?", Ion asked innocently, not having realized he was looking so happy.

Sync frowned more are that innocent stupidity. That is when Sync noticed something else about the "good" replica. He noticed there was some pinkness to Ion's cheeks.

"… You're weird… Stay away from me… Your disease might be infectious…", Sync muttered in a unenthused way as he moved to walk around Ion.

"Disease? What are you talking about?!", Ion gasped the words out in a shout as he grabbed Sync's arm and held him there, not knowing that Sync had just been talking about stupidity.

Sync turned his head and glared darkly at Ion. How dare the chosen replica touch him that way. Then again, maybe he could have some fun with this idiot.

"That's right. I heard the doctor talking about how sick you were. Everyone's supposed to watch you closely. Heh. Didn't you ever wonder why you're not allowed outside alone? They don't want to risk you infecting everyone.", Sync told him with a large smirk.

It made sense to Ion, who had not been allowed outside alone. In fact, Ion had not ever really touched another person before now, other than Sync now. Ion looked at Sync's arm and quickly let go of it. He looked down at the ground sadly.

"… I'm sorry… I… didn't know… ", Ion said quietly before raising his head up and smiling just alittle at Sync, "Thank you."

It was Sync's turn to blink from the surprise.

"Why are you thanking me? I just told you you're sick."

"Yes…. But you're the only one who told me the truth… Thank you.", Ion said with his smile growing alittle more.

Sync frowned more now and walked away, no longer finding this encounter fun.

"You really are an idiot.", Sync muttered just loud enough for Ion to hear.

Ion watched Sync walk off and his sad look grew larger.

* * *

Ion was once again walking around the Order at his usual time. He looked alittle mad this time as he walked right towards the area where he kept running into Sync. Ion had been so depressed yesterday about having some type of disease that Anise had called for a doctor. The doctor and Anise both laughed at Ion when he asked if he was seriously sick and could infect people. Upon finding out there was no disease in him, he frowned and decided he needed to tell Sync he knew the truth. Ion looked up and saw the corner. He frowned as he ran over to it and just as always, literally ran into Sync.

"TCH! How many times to I have to tell you!? Watch where you're going!", Sync yelled, trying to get it into that idiot's empty head.

"You lied to me!", Ion stated as he nearly pouted.

"Heh. Did you figure that out by yourself, Idiot?", Sync teased as he tilted his head to the side and smirked some.

"Why did you say such a horrible thing?!", Ion asked, demanding to know.

"Who cares. You're not dying or infecting people. Congratulations…", Sync said in a nonchalant manner as he stuck his pinky finger in his ear.

Sync had shut his eyes and upon opening them, saw a pouting Ion. He sighed and knew he could get in trouble for this if Van found out.

"… Sorry…", Sync muttered in a low tone, "Happy now?"

"…. Happy?", Ion smiled and out slipped a small giggle.

Sync frowned and raised a brow underneath his mask. What was this idiot so happy about all of a sudden?

"Thank you.", Ion said to Sync as he walked off, having heard his name being called by Anise, "See you tomorrow."

Sync was the one left standing there this time in utter bewilderment.

"Thank you? Thank you for what?", Sync asked himself aloud with a major frown, "…. Idiot…"

Sync walked off on his own way as the words Ion had said last replayed in his mind:

"See you tomorrow."

Sync frowned in a completely new way and like his fellow green haired replica, did not realize his own cheeks were tinted pink.


End file.
